


Goddamn Werewolves

by parentoftheplants



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves, will add tags and characters as they come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parentoftheplants/pseuds/parentoftheplants
Summary: Goddamn it Chester, if you hadn't'a run out, none of this shit would've happened. Probably.Or, in which Dirk’s life consists of a werewolf stalker, a budding romance, and a fat cat that doesn’t know how to stay in the damn house.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 5





	Goddamn Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. I haven't written anything in a long time, so I hope this is good. If you have any suggestions on stuff you'd like to see, let me know. I'll be making stuff up as I go along, and I'll add tags and characters as they come up. I can't promise any concrete posting schedule since I do have work, but I will try my best to not forget to update this!

“Goddamn it Chester, get back here y’little bastard!” Dirk yelled as he ran out of the house after his stupid dumb fucking cat that managed to slip out of the house as soon as Dirk had opened the front door. Great. Just what he needed after a long day of work. Now he had to chase after that fat fuck. “Now damn it all, don’t go into the woods!” He was too tired for this shit. His cashew chicken was gonna get cold, if it didn’t get scavenged by some damn varmints from where he dropped the bag on the porch when he had to start chasing the cat. And there were a lot of those damn critters out here in the country where he lived all alone.  
Dirk was out of breath by the time he finally caught sight of Chester again. Damn bitch moved fast for a fat cat. He made enough noise to be followed, though, that’s for sure. “Why d’you have t’be a menace?” He groaned as he scooped up the cat, who was trying to be cute, as if he didn’t do anything wrong. “And why are you so damn big, ya fat lug. Damn, I gotta take a breather.” He leaned against the tree, keeping a tight hold on his cat as he caught his breath. It was eerily quiet outside tonight. He took the moment to look around at his surroundings. How far had he run to catch Chester? Shit, it was really dark too. He looked around some more. He let out a relieved sigh as he noticed the dim light in the distance, through the trees.  
He pushed off from the tree, ignoring the meow of protest from the menace that was named Chester. He started heading towards the dim light that was his porch light. “I’m gonna have to put some sorta barricade by the door so your fat ass can’t just run out when I get home for work. That’s the second time this week.” Chester meowed. “Yeah yeah, whatever.” He finally reached the clearing around his house. Yesss. His food was still there. Though he could hear some rustling nearby… Probably raccoons.  
He was almost to his porch when he heard a low growl that sent shivers down his spine. He froze up. The sound was behind him. Chester’s tail was lashing; he could see over Dirk’s shoulder and was growling right back at whatever was behind him, but Dirk could feel him shaking. Hell, Dirk was shaking too. The house was so close, but he knew if he tried to run, whatever was behind him would most likely catch him. Was it a wild dog? A coyote? He slowly – slowly – turned his head, and what he saw made his blood run cold.  
His body moved on its own as he tried to scramble towards the house, all rational thought fleeing his mind in his terror. The creature behind him let out a hideous howl and gave pursuit. Dirk was at the steps when sharp teeth sank into his leg. He screamed out as he stumbled and fell, somehow managing enough clearness of mind to toss Chester toward the door so he could get to safety. Dirk tried to kick the beast off of him as he tried to crawl away, but his efforts were cut off when the creature bit him again and clawed at him, vicious growls making Dirk sob in fear and pain. He kicked harshly and managed to get out from under it. He scrambled forward the few feet to his front door, slipping a bit on the blood-slicked wood, but managing to get inside through some miraculous feat. Or just dumb luck. Or maybe he had been spared.  
He struggled to his feet as he locked the door and looked through the window on the door panel. The creature was staring right at him. It almost seemed as though it was grinning, blood dripping down its muzzle and clawed hands, matting its fur. Dirk stared at it for a long while before his legs finally gave out from beneath him and he slumped to the floor. He could hear the creature outside start to scratch at the door a bit before it started pacing.  
The scratching against the door and clicking of claws on the wood of the porch continued for hours as Dirk sat propped against the door, sweat and tears coating his face as he fought to not lose consciousness from his blood loss and exhaustion. It continued until it didn’t. The clicking of claws stopped, and the sound became one of bare feet padding along the slats of wood. Dirk didn’t know if he had lost too much blood and was hallucinating at this point or what. He tried a few times to push himself to his feet, bloody hands slipping a few times before he managed to get up, most of his weight leaning heavily against the door as he looked through the little window once more.  
As night became day and the sun illuminated the now very human features of the man on his porch, he started to understand what had happened.


End file.
